Prophecy of the Alph Clan
by BabyCatjuh
Summary: From the moment Rin and Gary meet strange things begin to happen. They find out about someone who wants to take over the world.. And they are destined to stop him! Things get even more mixed up when Rin turns out to be from the Alph Clan. C&C Please.
1. Rin VS Gary

**Prophecy of the Alph Clan  
  
**Disclaimer: YES I DO own Pokémon..  
in my dreams..^^'  
  
A.N: Rin is the Japanese name of Lisa who was in Pokémon 3. You know, the movie with Entei and the unknown. This fic was started on a forum, as a RPG. I'll start this story at the moment Rin and Gary meet. The chapters before they meet are boring, weird written, and not very serious at all (*points at Rin's story -.-'*). Only if there is enough interest I'll post them. Besides, this fic is written by 2 people. Me, and a friend.  
Rin – 15  
Gary – 15  
Pokémon they have:   
Rin : Croconaw (Dragon), Scizor (Speedy) Meowth, Hitmonlee with special attacks, Eintei and Houndour (Rex)  
Gary: Umbreon (Shadow), Espeon (Silver), Growlithe, Ho-Oh, Skarmory,  Gyarados (Leviathan)  
Badges:   
Rin:  Boulderbadge, Cascadebadge, Zephyrbadge, Hivebadge, Plainbadge, Fogbadge, V-Badge (One of the extra badges)  
Gary: Boulderbadge, Cascadebadge, Lightbadge (one of the extra badges)  
  
If there still are things you'd like to know, or you don't understand, just ask ^^.  
  
Have fun reading  ^^.  
  


* * *

  
  
**Chapter 1:**  
**Rin VS Gary.  
  
**Rin was walking towards the PokéCentre, to heal her Pokémon.  
When she came inside, she spotted a trainer, she pointed at him and said:  
"Hey, you! I challenge you to a Pokémon match!"   
The trainer, named Gary, stood up. "Sure, bring it on!"  
"Okay then.. I'll choose…" Rin started.   
"Stop!" Nurse Joy came behind her counter and looked angrily at Rin and Gary  
"This is a PokeCentre, and this isn't the place to have a Pokémon battle!"  
Rin and Gary apologised, and went outside.  
"Okay.. I'll choose you! Dragon!"  Dragon came out of her Pokéball, and was ready to fight.  
"A Croconaw? OK, then I'll choose you! Leviathan!" Gary said. Leviathan came out of his Pokéball and glanced at Dragon. "A Gyarados?!" Rin murmured, shocked. "Yes.. he evolved a few days ago." Gary said, proudly.   
_Hmm.. just evolved eh.. then he can't be THAT strong.._ Rin thought   
"Alright, Dragon! Rock Slide attack!" Dragon performed the attack, and Gyarados got hit pretty hard.   
"Leviathan! Bite attack!" Leviathan bit Dragon, which caused him much damage.  
"Water pistol! Now!" Dragon nodded, and shot water at Leviathan. Leviathan tried to hold on, but failed and got KO 'ed.  "Well done, Leviathan have a rest now.." Gary withdrew Leviathan.  
"It's your time, Shadow!" Gary said, and a black Umbreon jumped forward.   
"Water Pistol Dragon!" Rin said immediately. "Jump away, Shadow!" Dragon's water pistol missed him.

"Tackle!" Shadow ran towards Dragon, hit her very hard which nearly caused her to KO.   
"Come back Dragon.." Rin said. "Quick! Pursuit!!" shadow attacked Dragon, and KO 'ed her.  
"What are you doing?! I wanted to withdrew her!" Rin said angrily. "If you start a fight, you have to end it too.." Gary said calmly. "Just you wait!" Rin said, even more angrier than before. Rin withdrew Dragon, and chose for Speedy. "A scizor..? Shadow come back and go Ho-Oh!" Gary said.   
"An Ho-Oh? This can get dangerous for Speedy.." "Ho-Oh Sacred Fire!" "Speedy, jump away!"  
But it was too late, Speedy got hit and was KO'ed. "Come back, Speedy.." Rin sighted.   
"Hitmonlee, I choose you!" Hitmonlee came out of his Pokéball and was ready to rumble.   
"Ho-Oh Fly up!" Gary yelled. Ho-Oh quickly flew up, and kept flying there. "Hitmonlee, Jump Kick!"  
Hitmonlee jumped up. "Ho-Oh sacred fire!" Ho-Oh's Sacred fire caused Hitmonlee to smash back on the ground.  "Are you OK, Hitmonlee?" Rin asked worried. "Hitmon.." He answered and stood up.  
"Sacred fire!" Gary yelled. "Jump kick and then Ice Kick!!" Hitmonlee evaded Ho-Oh's attack, jump kicked him and gave him an hard Ice Kick. Ho-Oh fell down, and landed on the floor.  Gary retreated him. "Rest well, you deserved it.." "So, I've won, haven't I?" Rin said. "Not yet.."  
"What do you mean not yet?" Rin asked. "I still have Shadow, he isn't KO 'ed only recalled.."  
"Shadow, Go!" Shadow ran towards Hitmonlee, tackled him and he was KO. "Hey!! That wasn't fair!" Rin said angrily. "That was according to the rules!" Gary answered. "According to YOUR rules you mean!" "No, according to the Pokémon League Rules. If you'd watch the Pokémon Newsshow, You'd knew that!" Gary answered proudly.  "Who watches that childish show anyway! That's meant for amateur Pokémon trainers!" "Did you say something?" "No.." "shall we heal our Pokémon, then?"  
"Sure.."  Rin murmured. They went back to the Pokémon Centre. "Ah, you guys are back again." Nurse Joy said. "Yeah and we'd like to heal our Pokémon." Gary said, and Rin and Gary gave their Pokéballs to her.    
They went to the table where Gary's food was, it was cold now. He picked it up and threw it in the trashcan. "You know, you're pretty good in a Pokémon match." Gary said. "You too.. except the fact that you cheated…" Rin said. "I wasn't cheating!" Gary yelled angrily. He took his backpack, and took the official Pokémon rules book. He searched for something, and when he found it he showed it to Rin.   
She spoke loudly "It is permitted to withdrew a Pokémon, and use it later in the match again. …and still you're cheating!" she said hard-headed. "Maybe YOU are the one who is cheating!" Gary answered, "What did you say?" Rin asked. "Nothing.." "Did you say I was cheating?!" she said.  
"Yes!" Gary answered. "That's NOT TRUE!" Rin yelled while she stood up. "Yes it IS!" Gary answered - still angry - while he also stood up. "NOT!" "IT IS!" "NOT!" "IT IS!" "NOT!" "IT IS!" "Here are your Pokémon.." Nurse Joy said. "SHUT UP!" Gary and Rin yelled at the same time. Now they went too far. Nurse Joy gave their Pokéballs back, and pushed them out of the PokéCentre. "Satisfied now?!" Gary asked. "You started, so shut up!" They went to the park, thinking where they could find a place to sleep, but then.. "Prepare for trouble.."  
  
**To Be Continued  
  


* * *

  
  
**Author's note:** I know it's boring, but it'll get better ^^.**


	2. TR on stealing trip

**Chapter 2:  
TR on stealing trip.  
**  
"Make it double!"

"Can't you ever leave me alone!" said Rin, angry.

"Do you know them too?" asked Gary surprised.

"Yes.. unfortunately I do.." answered Rin.

"Do you know how rude it is to disrupt someone in a conversation?" said Jesse, who just jumped out of a tree.

"Do you know how big losers you are!" zei Gary.

"Hey, what is he doing here?" asked James, who jumped out of another tree.

"He must have felt alone after Misty dumped him and he tried to look for comfort with this pathetic girl over here." Said Jessie.

"No way! I don't fall for cheaters!" said Rin.

"WHO WAS THE ONE CHEATING?!" yelled Gary.

"YOU!" yelled Rin back.

"NO, YOU!" yelled Gary.

"Ah well, fights appear in the best relationships" said James.

"Phah, I don't have anything with that tramp." According to Gary.

"Fights in relationships eh.. you must know everything about it James.." said Rin.

"Ehhh.." stammered James, who was completely bewildered.

"Arbok, I choose you!" Jessie threw with a Pokéball. 

"Arbok, attack that tramp!" said Jessie. Arbok banged against Rin.

"Victreebell, it's your turn!" James quickly threw a Pokéball. "NO NOT ME! BUT THEM!"

Rin quickly threw a Pokéball with Dragon inside. "GO DRAGON! TEACH THEM A LESSON!"

Gary also threw a Pokéball and Shadow came uit of it.

"WEEZING, SMOKESCREEN!" yelled James.

When the smokescreen was gone and Rin en Gary looked up, they saw that TR was gone, just like Shadow and Dragon.

Rin saw footprints of TR and ran after them.

"Hey! Wait for me!!" said Gary after Rin, and he too started to run. 

After a while of running, they arrived at a cabin. 

They heard a couple of voices, the voices of TR.

"Hahaha! It was even easier than stealing candy from a little kid!" laughed James.

"Yeah, did you see the look on that tramp's face?" said Jessie.

"Oeeewww.. I've had it!" said Rin hard.

"Ssshh.. they're gonna hear us!" whispered Gary.

Rin threw a Pokéball. "Entei, do your Fire Dragon."

"You have an Entei?" said Gary surprised.

"Yes, dûh.." answered Rin.

"Growlithe, I choose you! Do your Fire Dragon!" said Gary.

The two Fire Dragons merged together and the cabin completely burned. Inside, Jessie and James were still busy with a pc, but because of the fire it exploded and TR flew into the air. 

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" "Meeooowwt!"

Dragon and Shadow, who weren't throw into the air, run to their trainers.  
Rin walked away from the cabin together with Dragon.

She had hardly taken 10 steps or she fell into a pit of a few meters deep..

To Be Continued.


	3. Team Rocket!

**Chapter 3:   
Team Rocket?!  
  
**"Ouch.. Who dug this hole.. Team Rocket?" Rin said, painfully.  
"Croco.. Naw.." Dragon said trying to stand up, what hardly worked.  
"Are you OK?" Rin asked. "Croco!!" Dragon said cheerfully.  
"Are you alright down there?" Gary asked. "Sure, it's very enjoyable." Rin said, with a sarcastic tone. "Should I get you guys out of.. huh? Who are you guys?" Gary asked.  
"Waaaaaaaah!" *Boing*  Gary fell into the hole. "Could you get off me?" Rin asked. Quickly, Gary stood up. "Why'd you fell into the hole?" Rin asked. "Hahahahaha!!"  
Rin and Gary heard an unfamiliar voice laugh. "Who is that?" Rin asked. *Boing* Shadow also fell into the hole, on top of Rin. "GET OFF ME!" She yelled, angry. Shadow quickly jumped up and hid behind Gary. "Give us your Pokémon or else.." they heard a male voice. "Or what?" Gary asked.   
"Prepare for Trouble...."

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blite all peoples within every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of Truth and Love"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Butch!"

"Cassidy!"

"Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!"

"Surrender now to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!"  
"Raticate!"  
"Who are they?!" Rin asked with an huge sweatdrop. "Their motto is as stupid as Jessie and James'" Gary said.  
"Jessie and James?" Cassidy asked. "So, you met those idiots?"they heard the guy named Butch ask. "I'm getting tired of this.." Gary said. "Me too.." Rin nodded. "Ho-Oh! Go!" "You too Entei!" Gary jumped on Ho-Oh's back and Rin on Entei's back. "Shadow, come back!" "You too Dragon!" Gary flew out of the hole, followed by Entei who jumped out of the hole with Rin on his back. Rin and Gary got off their Pokémon and looked at Butch and Cassidy.  Cassidy had long, blonde hair and Butch had green hair. They both had a Team Rocket suit, like Jessie and James, only their suit was black and white. "Look at that. They have special Pokémon!" Cassidy said. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's take them!" "Raticate, attack!" Butch and Cassidy commanded, at the same time.   
"Ho-Oh Sacred fire!" "Entei, Fire Spin!" Both their Pokémon attacked the same time, KO'ing Raticate.  "Grrrrrrr… We'll get you guys!" Cassidy jumped in a car, followed by Butch. They drove away at an high speed. "So, there's another Team Rocket." Rin said. "Yeah.. I've only seen Jessie and James I didn't knew there were more members." "Me too, but let's go back. I think it's time to challenge the Violet City Gym leader, don't you think so?… Gary?" Rin asked surprised. Gary was already running towards Violet City. "Ho-Oh Go!" He jumped on Ho-Oh's back and flew towards the city. "I'll be there sooner!" Gary said with a huge grin on his face. "Oh yeah!?" Rin jumped on the back of Entei and also ran towards the gym.   
  
To Be Continued.   
  
**______________________________________________________________________________  
  
^.~ it won't be long 'till it's revealed what the Alph Clan is.. **


End file.
